Paradox
by Terry Starker
Summary: The Doctor's daughter, Jenny, finds her way flying through space in her pieced together TARDIS.
1. Paradox Chapter 1

A strange blue box comes into view flying through space. Spinning around its axis, in the shape of the TARDIS, wires and gadgets are sticking out on all sides. Battered and beaten this dark blue box finds its course passing near a large solar system. There are several planets of different sizes as with their moons the box could have made a course heading change. However, there are no signs of life except one large spaceship making its way towards the TARDIS.

The control room of the ship, simple as it could be, yet functional. Several Sontaran soldiers were manning different stations.

"General," a young ranking Sontaran officer addressed the senior ranking officer, "the doctors ship is in view."

"Here? At this point of space?" said General Romack. "Finally, our information has paid off."

Romack stood a lofty four foot six. His brownish skin and bald head was a tribute to all the other Sontarans who were cloned in the same way. To a Sontaran, the only reason for living was to die in battle.

"We will arrest the doctor when we have him onboard," said Romack. "We will then salvage his ship for ourselves. Then we will win the war and I will become a hero to our people."

The TARDIS is carefully brought into the loading dock of the ship with little resistance. The General along with several Sontaran soldiers approach the blue box carefully.

Romack taps on the door of the TARDIS with the scepter he is holding, "Come out doctor," Romack yells with authority. "You cannot hide away forever."

After a short pause, Romack taps on the door again. This time it was a little harder.

Slowly the door to the TARDIS opened. With little anticipation, a young woman, with long blonde hair walked out through the door. She barely stood high enough to see over the smooth head of the general. She wearing black pants along with her black boot, a green shirt and a blue-grey army jacket over the top.

"Hello, boys," Jenny greeted the Sontarans.

"You're not the doctor," Romack bellowed.

"Of course not, I'm his daughter," Jenny smiles with a sparkle in her eye. "And who are you?"

"I am General Romack of the Third Military Fleet of the Sontaran Empire." The General asserted his position with great ease. "Surely you have heard of me my dear child?"

"Nope, I dare say I have not," Jenny answered without a second thought. "But, I see you really are an alien."

"In this case you must be trembling in fear from our presence," said Romack.

Jenny shook her head ever so slightly, "No."

Frustrated, Romack continued, "You will surrender yourself and the doctor to me."

"The doctor is here?" Jenny began to look around the loading dock. Her elusiveness to Romack's demand frustrated him even more.

"No, child, you have the Doctor and you will surrender him to me!"

"Sorry," Jenny said as she quickly stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door up tight. "But, the doctor is not in right now."

Romack dare not allow a female of any race to look down upon him. It was even worse for a Sontaran in his position to be disobeyed by another alien species.

"Arrest her," Romack commanded.

Two Sontaran guards immediately stepped to both sides of Jenny and grabbed her arms. She was then shuffling quickly away from the loading dock.

Romack looked back towards the pieced together TARDIS. His attention was taken away from the prize for far too long.

"Get some men down here immediately and open these doors," Romack gave a nearby soldier a direct order.

"Yes, general," the soldier acknowledged the order.

With the motions the Sontaran workers made, they looked like they were already reading the general's mind. Two workers with plasma cutters were already setting up their equipment. Their torches emitted a white hot flame and had the ability to cut through most normal materials with the ideal settings. However, this was the TARDIS and these workers had a difficult task ahead of them.

"By any means you will open this craft," snapped Romack.

"Yes, general," both workers replied in unison.

"We will finally have the Doctor's secrets, and with the technology we procure from him, we will conquer the universe."

Jenny was taken towards the prison while being escorted by the two Sontaran soldiers. There was very little struggle from Jenny, in fact she kind of thought her situation was amusing, while she was being man-handled by two men who were smaller in height then she stood. Still this was a dangerous situation to be in.

"You two do this often?" Jenny asked as she raised her eyebrows slightly and tilted her head.

"You will not talk," one of the Sontaran soldiers said.

"Why not?" Jenny was inquisitive. "Are you afraid I will give out too many of my secrets, or is it, you may like me when were done talking?"

"Engaging in conversation with a prisoner is forbidden under Sontaran law," said the Sontaran soldier answered while he continued to escort Jenny to the prison cell.

"Its just a simple talk," said Jenny. "There's no harm done."

"A conversation of any type will produce nothing in the way of me allowing you to escape. Unless you are ready to give us your technology, I advise you to no longer engage in meaningless conversation," answered the Sontaran.

Jenny crinkled her face, "You're a difficult one to figure out. Besides, who said I was trying to escape? Just maybe, this is all part of my big plan."

"To figure out your enemy, is the first reaction a true solders will do," the Sontaran said proudly. "Young lady, I tend to understand you completely."

"Really, how?" asked Jenny.

"You babble on with nonsense pretending to give information. In fact, you are trying to mislead me with what you are saying in order to figure out a way of escape. Might I add, it won't work?" said the Sontaran.

"Wow," Jenny expressed with sarcasm.

When they arrived at the prison cell both of the men let Jenny go. One of the guards pulled out an old scanning device and turned it on. A low humming noise filled the room immediately. A low glowing light hovered around one end.

The guard began to wave the scanning device up, down and across Jenny's body. The beam of light easily caressed Jenny's every curve.

Jenny quickly took her hands and covered her body with them. She did her best to show her comical side of being embarrassed, "How rude!"

"She has no weapons," the guard pointed at Jenny. "This is to be expected of the female species."

"Be careful or I may show you what the female species can do," said Jenny.

"Lock her away," said the Sontaran soldier as he gave Jenny a shove towards the cell.

Jenny was quickly placed into a dark prison cell. The door was shut and locked up tight behind her. The sound of s metal lock made sure she wouldn't leave the cell anytime soon.

Jenny turned around and placed her hands on the bars near the door. With her face placed between the bars she looked out and whispered, "Come on dad, where are you?"


	2. Paradox Chapter 2

"Dad?" Jenny heard a man voice snicker from the prison cell next to hers. "Do you really expect to be rescued from the Sontaran's? I know, good old daddy is going to show himself and rescue his little on."

"Yes, I do believe he will show up," Jenny paused, "well, maybe. In either case, this is a wonderful opportunity to observe this alien race on this big spaceship that seems smaller on the inside."

The man in the cell next to Jenny made his way over to the bars. He stood a good six inches or more taller then Jenny, he wore an orange jumpsuit and black boots. His hair, medium length, dark brown in color while the whiskers on his face had grown a good inch in length since he was first placed in the cell.

"My name is Michael," he announced while thrusting his hand through the bars.

"Hello, Michael. I'm Jenny," she returned the greeting.

"You've been here for a while," Jenny inquired.

"Far longer then I can count I am afraid," Michael answered. He moved closer to Jenny though the bars were still in the way, "Do you have a plan to get out of here? I mean, is your army nearby?"

"My army?" Jenny furled her eyebrows confused.

"Your jacket," Michael nodded. "I assumed you are in some sort of military."

"Oh," Jenny bit her lip, "I was for a short time."

Back on the loading dock another blue TARDIS began to appear next to the first one. The Sontaran's trying to break into Jenny's TARDIS were long gone being defeated front he indestructible materials its made of.

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS. His billowing tan overcoat barely covered his dark red converse shoes. A dark blue suit sported a hint of a white shirt and a thin tie.

"Ah," the Doctor mumbled out loud, "so, this is where the signal was coming from."

He placed his glasses on and proceeded to take a closer look at the beaten and battered TARDIS next to his. Hoses, gadgets and wires protruded the outer portions of the older looking TARDIS.

"This is a crudely crafted TARDIS, don't you…," the Doctor's voice trailed off when he spun around and saw nobody listening to him.

His last companion, Donna, was left on her native planet earth, without any memories of their travels together. The Doctor now spends his time alone traveling through different inter-dimensions of space and time. He paid more attention to the TARDIS in front of him.

"This TARDIS is ingeniously placed together. Some of these salvaged parts are exactly what I would have used." The Doctor thought a minute and when he did, he could sense the work of another time lord being alive. This idea thrilled him.

Several Sontaran's made their way into the loading dock. General Romack was in the back. It didn't take him long to make his way up to the Doctor.

"Surrender Doctor, or you will not enjoy the alternative," Romack ordered.

"I think I was just about to do that," the Doctor acknowledged disastrous situation he was in. He quickly tried to place his sonic screwdriver in his jacket pocket before anyone decided to take it away. He figured it was already too late.

Romack quickly held his hand out in front of the Doctor, "I will have your weapon Doctor."

"What, this old thing," the Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around in the air, "this isn't a weapon." He smiled sheepishly.

"I will have it nonetheless," Romack insisted.

The Doctor reluctantly placed his sonic screwdriver in the hand of Romack, "You see, that is the problem with you Sontaran's. You never trust anyone."

"It is the act of a soldier to come out on top. Not to believe in the enemy."

"Yes," the Doctor's eyes widened.

"I suppose it would be mean anything to order you to open your ship," Romack said.

"Oh, yah. You would be correct on that assumption," the Doctor answered.

Two guards maneuvered around the Doctor and escorted him down a narrow corridor to the prison. When he arrived he noticed a young long blond haired girl in one of the cells. It couldn't be, but he recognized who it was.

"Jenny!" the Doctor said with excitement.

"Dad," Jenny answered back, "I knew you would come."

"You're alive, but how?"

"I don't know exactly," Jenny said.

"Ah, you must have regenerated," the Doctor gleamed with excitement. "I'm so stupid not to figure it out in the first place." He thumped himself on the head with his hand.

The Sontaran guard opened the cell Jenny was in and gave the Doctor a gently shove. It was easy for the Doctor to take the hint. He was now a prisoner of the Sontaran's, but he would not allow himself to be captured for long.

Both of the Sontaran guards proceeded to leave the prison cell. There seemed to be no reason to watch the prison while there were prisoners in them. This notion didn't discourage the Doctor.

"By the way, what is this ship and where are we heading to?" the Doctor asked for anyone to answer hoping the guards would hear him.

"You won't get anything from these guards I assure you," Michael butted in.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"This is my new friend, Michael," answered Jenny. "He's some sort of spaceman."

"How did you know? I never told you what I did," Michael answered up.

"Lucky guess from the spacesuit you have on I imagine," the Doctor examined the orange jumpsuit a little closer. "I would say by the patch on your left sleeve, you are no ordinary spaceman either. More like, part of an organized military mission."

"You're really good Doctor," Michael noted.

"So, what is really going on here?"

"Well, let's get out of here and find out," said Jenny. "You do still have your sonic screwdriver don't you?"

"Yes, oh wait, the Sontaran general took it."

"Now, what are we going to do?" Jenny mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait," the Doctor sounded like he was beginning to stutter. He placed his hand inside his jacket pocket, "Yes."

The Doctor rushed over to the cell door and pulled out his hand from his jacket holding a small sonic device.

"That's awfully small to be your sonic screwdriver," said Jenny sarcastically.

"It's not, well, it's a sonic screwdriver, only smaller," said the Doctor. "Not quite as intricate as a normal sonic screwdriver I am afraid."

With one twist of the screwdriver the latch to the cell door unlocked. Jenny followed the Doctor out of the cell while he freed Michael from the cell next to theirs. No guards were around to stop them from leaving the prison, they were completely alone.


	3. Paradox Chapter 3

Jenny, the Doctor and Michael, made their way down the narrow passageway to the loading dock. The dark passageway was somehow familiar yet strange. She was positive it was the same way she walked down earlier when the Sontaran's took her to the prison. This time, some of the corridors off to the sides have shifted.

"Is Donna waiting for us back in your TARDIS?" Jenny asked. She was puzzled Donna wasn't with the Doctor when he showed up in the prison, but she figured she was in a safer place staying in the TARDIS.

The Doctor stopped his quick walk and turned to look at Jenny's face. Sometimes telling the truth is the most difficult thing to do. Other times it becomes easy the more you do it.

"Donna," the Doctor started slowly. He face showed some signs of distress.

"Don't tell me she's dead," said Jenny.

"What?" the Doctor looked at Jenny, "no, no, no. Donna is back at her home, where she's happy. However, there are certain things she will never remember."

"That's too bad, I really liked her. Maybe one day we'll cross paths again."

The Doctor spun Jenny around and looked straight into her eyes, "Promise me, if you are ever around Donna's time line, you will never have contact with her. Promise."

"Okay," Jenny was confused and the Doctor could see it in her face.

"It all has to do with saving her life. Do you understand?"

"Then I shall not have any contact with her."

When they arrived at the end of the corridor, the Doctor stopped before entering the loading dock. He looked around to make sure there were no Sontaran's around. It did feel a little strange for them to move about the ship without seeing one Sontaran. Then he noticed there was only one TARDIS in the loading dock.

"Where's my TARDIS?" the Doctor groaned. "Why do they always have to take my TARDIS?"

Jenny perked up, "We can use mine."

"This is your TARDIS," the Doctor said confused until he realized what Jenny had just said. "Of course, this is YOUR, TARDIS. How stupid of me." He thumped himself on the head with his hand. It was one of those goofy moments he often had.

Jenny ran towards her TARDIS. Wires and gadgets were attached everywhere on the outside of her TARDIS. Though the size and shape on the outside was similar to the Doctor's TARDIS, the inside was a completely alien world.

The door opened easily with a turn of Jenny's key. She was the first into the TARDIS. She made her way over to the triangular looking console. There were several different wires and gadgets along with buttons and switches all over each of the control stations.

The Doctor spun around looking at the inside the Jenny's TARDIS, "Not as big as I thought it would have been.

Michael stopped when he stepped inside the TARDIS, "It's bigger…"

"Yes, we know, it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor finished for Michael. "Though, it's not as big as my TARDIS."

"I haven't been able to attach to the proper dimensional frequency," Jenny said as she began to spin different nobs and press other buttons.

"So, you are stuck in a sub-dimension," answered the Doctor. "Not bad, though it's still not in the dimension we time-lord's use."

"I was hoping you would say that. You could help get me get the correct frequency to connect to the proper dimension," Jenny said with excitement.

"No," the Doctor answered slowly. "I cannot break the laws of the time-lords. You have to get there on your own."

Michael moved around the TARDIS control room, his eyes open wide. "How can it be…?"

"It just is," the Doctor cut Michael off. "Pay attention, we have important things to do."

Jenny moved her hands around the console. All the while mumbling to herself.

"If we can find the resonate frequency of your TARDIS, then we could home in on her."

The Doctor smiled, "Jenny, that's brilliant."

"I know," Jenny pepped up. "Just a few more turns and…"

"There she is," the Doctor looked puzzled. "Hold on."

"I see it too," Jenny said. "There is a massive power fluctuation in her main power coil."

"What are the Sontaran's doing to my ship?"

"I'll tell you," Michael spoke up. "The Sontaran's are guiding this bomb we are on into the center of the universe in order to blow it up."

"This ship is a bomb?" said Jenny.

"But, that would do nothing, unless," the Doctor thought for a moment. "Unless, they have hooked up a power drainage source to the TARDIS, therefore sending the energy from the explosion through all dimensions of space and time."

"Wouldn't that destroy everything we know?" said Jenny.

"This is what the Sontaran's want," Michael confirmed. "A new beginning. A way they can shape the universe for their own purpose."

"Of course," the Doctor thought out loud. "This flying bomb will be at the epicenter of the explosion. The TARDIS will not allow herself to be destroyed, therefore the Sontaran's believe they have a way to survive. Inside the TARDIS."

"If they can find a way to get into your TARDIS," Jenny ended the Doctor's thought.

"The Sontaran's may be primitive in my standards when it comes to war, but they are anything but stupid."

"They will fight," Michael said.

"Don't worry, we will give them a fight to remember," Jenny said.

"There is one person the Sontaran's don't want to face in battle, because they will lose every time," the Doctor paused, "and that's a time-lord."

"Time-lord?" Michael almost interrupted the Doctor. "There is no such thing as a time-lord." All at once, the conversations happening around Michael disappeared. For a short time it was like he didn't hear anything going on around him.

Jenny smiled, "Keep thinking that way muscle head and we might have some issues." She looked closely at the console she was standing near, "Uh, oh," Jenny continued, " we can't take my TARDIS to where yours is. There is not enough room."

"Then we will fight our way there to get your ship," Michael said.

"Not the greatest of plans I'm afraid," noted the Doctor.

Jenny walked briskly over to a small panel near the door. She entered a numbered code sequence and the panel opened. Jenny reached inside and pulled out a laser gun she acquired back on her home planet.

"Lock and load boys."


	4. Paradox Chapter 4

The Doctor looked at the weapon Jenny was holding and shoot his head. He despised the use of any type of weapon which could cause harm to any living creature. It's the only way he could separate himself from what happened in the time-war in his past.

"You know how I hate the use of weapons," said the Doctor. "I thought I helped to move you past using such weapons when we were on Messaline."

"Don't worry dad, this is a sonic gun now. One shot and the Sontaran's won't know what him them. They will be down for at least five minutes." Jenny smiled, "Just enough time for us to do what we need to."

"Wow," Michael sounded impressed, with a little sarcasm. "Where's my weapon?"

"Hands off spaceman," Jenny lightly jerked the weapon away from Michael before his hand could touch it. She began to giggle, "I'm just kidding. There's one in the locker for you."

Jenny reached over and grabbed a rope still coiled up from the locker with a hook at the end of it. She placed the rope over one shoulder and allow the weight of the rope to lie across her body. She noticed Michael and the Doctor watching what she was doing.

"Just in case," Jenny answered before anyone could ask.

"In case of what?" Michael was beginning to become uncomfortable with the situation they were about to walk into. "A rope is not going to do anything to a Sontaran. Unless you're going to tie them up. I would rather shoot them all."

"Exactly what I would expect to hear from a waring race of people," said the Doctor. "Who are you really?"

"My name really is Michael. I'm part of the lead exploration expedition sent out to make contact with different species when we find them," Michael answered.

"But, something happened didn't it?"

"My ship was captured and my entire crew slaughtered by these Sontaran's. After my capture, I only learned about the destruction of my home planet, and now they want to destroy everything else in the universe."

Jenny spoke up, "I took the liberty with marking out our route to the Doctors TARDIS. We may have to do some climbing."

"I guess we're ready then," the Doctor tried and keep some aspect of control. It still didn't help much.

Michael made himself ready for when the door opened. He clearly anticipated to shoot a Sontaran while leaving the TARDIS. You could tell by the way he was holding he rifle up.

When he looked out, there was nobody to shoot at yet. He knew it wouldn't be long before a Sontaran crossed their path and he wanted to be ready when they did.

The Doctor led the way down the corridor while following Jenny's directions on which way to go. After a few turns the Doctor noticed a room off to the side.

Strange enough, there were different pieces of equipment lying around on several tables, including his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor proceeded inside the room momentarily to retrieve his sonic screwdriver.

"Come to papa," the Doctor announced, as he picked up his sonic screwdriver.

"Okay, you found a piece of equipment. Can we get a move on?" Michael said.

Moving further down the corridor they found it eventually came to an end. It opened into a larger room, much larger then they could see across.

They found themselves standing between two large black rectangular objects. These objects looked like some sort of container. There was no clear ceiling visible and each of them stood more then twenty feet tall and sixty feet long.

"I'll see if there is a way around the other side," said Jenny, "you know, just in case."

"Sounds good to me," answered Michael.

"Yes, me to," said the Doctor. "I never like the looks of having only one option."

The beam from a laser gun struck the wall next to the Doctor leaving a scorched mark in the wall. He quickly backed away from standing out in the open. The best he could do was to hide along one of the large objects they were standing next to.

Michael raised his sonic rifle and returned a couple of shots. One shot hit a Sontaran causing him to fall down unconscious.

"Glorious, battle," Romack said. "I live to see such days."

Romack could see the Doctor was near the entry to the corridor leaning against the wall. Another laser blast from a Sontaran rifle grazed Michael's shoulder. The pain of the blast caused Michael to drop his rifle. His legs dropped out from underneath his bandy causing him to fall against a wall next to the Doctor.

When Jenny first heard the shots being fired she decided to stay in the back hoping she wasn't seen. However, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the Sontaran's would figure out she had escaped the prison as well.

"Stop firing," Romack ordered. "I want the Doctor alive in order to see what is about to happen to his precious universe."

"It's the general," Jenny whispered.

Jenny wedged herself next to a steel looking beam and the large black object. She began to climb up to the top by distributing her weight between the beam and the object. After a few short moments Jenny reached the top of the object and pulled herself up. She just made it to the top as two Sontaran soldiers passed underneath where she was standing moments ago.

Jenny stood up to get a better view of where she was. The space she stood in was immense. She already had a good idea it was when they came out of the corridor. The walls surrounding them was curved slightly. This indicated to her the room was round.

The black object she was standing on emitted a beam of greenish colored light through a small round hole in the center. The beam reached far of above her head, farther then she could see. Several other greenish colored beams also went up from what Jenny could.

She could only guess there were hundreds of these black objects all around this large space, and they all looked like the one she was standing on. Wires connected the black objects below them to the one below that and continued on. There were more levels then she could see from where she was standing.

In the center of the room, Jenny could see a round platform with the Doctor's TARDIS on it. There were several cables and tubes attached all around the TARDIS. A small radiated field of energy could be seen with the naked eye surrounding the TARDIS.

From the top of the TARDIS a large white beam shot up, apparently to the same place where all the greenish beams were pointing to. Jenny could hear the Doctor talking to the general below.

"Listen to me Romack," the Doctor slowly lowered his hands, "you cannot attempt this."

Romack stepped forward, "Oh, yes Doctor. I can."

The Doctor moved closer to Romack in order to confront him. It was close enough for him to see the TARDIS sitting on the platform with all of wires coming out of it behind Romack.

"What have you done to my ship?"


	5. Paradox Chapter 5

The Doctor looked at Michael to make sure he was still alive. When he moved slightly the Doctor was relieved. Although the Doctor already knew the wound was only superficial. A weapon, no matter how small, can kill if it hits the right spot.

"Your ship will bring us a glorious win over our enemies Doctor," Romack announced. "The Sontaran empire will rule the universe when we are done."

"Listen to me Romack, everything in this universe is not your enemy," said the Doctor. Now, more then ever, the Doctor knew he had to reason with Romack for the universe was at stake.

"Yes, they are."

"You mean to destroy it all."

"I prefer to think of it as a form of reclamation," Romack answered.

"Kind of meaningless when you have nothing to rule over."

"You're wrong Doctor," Romack said smugly. "The Sontaran race will be the new beginning to our universe. The way we want it to become. Every creature will fall to the new order we create."

Michael was wounded, left on the ground. No Sontaran made any motion to pick him up. Instead the two Sontaran soldiers, with disregard to his wounded shoulder, grabbed his arms and drug him back into the corridor. The two soldiers returned to the chamber. One of them went to a small control panel next to the door and punched in a sequence of numbers causing the door to the corridor to close.

"You're not going to leave him in there are you?" the Doctor demanded an answer.

"He is no concern of mine Doctor," Romack smirked. "He will be dead along with the rest of anyone you have ever known."

While the Doctor and Romack continued their discussion. Jenny was careful to not be seen on top of the black object she was standing on. It wasn't a difficult task as the Sontaran's being shorter then Jenny and the object she was on stood at least four times their height.

At first, Jenny thought she was standing on one of the largest explosive devices she has ever seen. Michael explained the ship they were on is one large bomb. The conclusion would be obvious.

But, somehow for Jenny it all didn't make any sense to place the TARDIS so close to the center of the bomb unless the Sontaran's wanted to destroy it, and the problem with destroying the TARDIS is it's the only way the Sontaran's will survive the destructive force they were about to unleash.

"There's something wrong with being a bomb," Jenny's curiosity came into play.

Jenny decided to take a closer look at the greenish beam coming from the object she was standing on. In the back of her mind, she was thinking the black containers were the explosive force to destroy the universe. In actually, when Jenny looked through the small hole where the greenish light looked to be coming from her eyes widened.

"This is not a bomb," Jenny said surprised.

Jenny could see thousands of small capsules inside the container. Each of these large containers were holding the DNA and life signatures of thousands of creatures the Sontaran's wanted to control when creating the new universe they wanted.

"So many lives are a stake," whispered Jenny, "and I am not only talking about this timeline."

She then noticed the beams of greenish light seemed to be an energy transfer conduit coming from the TARDIS. The energy was holding the containers in a sort of stasis, frozen until released.

There was something else she noticed. There was a small hum and vibration coming from the container. At this moment in time each container was phasing between dimensions, thought they are solid on both sides.

Jenny could still hear the Doctor and Romack speaking. She leaned carefully over the side of the container to see if the Doctor and Romack were still standing below her. At the angle she was leaning, it was difficult to see the Doctor or Romack.

However, she could see Michael being carried back into the corridor and the door being shut. She watched carefully as the Sontaran soldier placed a code into the control panel. She was too far away to see any pictographs on the keypad, so she watched how the Sontaran's Fingers moved.

Romack turned to walk away right as the two Sontaran soldiers walked up behind the Doctor. It was clear the Doctor had to move, he could only speculate where.

"Where are you taking me?" the Doctor decided to ask anyway knowing Romack most likely would not reply.

"As for now Doctor, it should be of no concern of yours," Romack answered bluntly.

Jenny figured there was always some use in everybody, even somebody wounded. Right now Michael was her best chance for getting any help fighting the Sontaran's.

Jenny lowered herself down with the rope she had wrapped around her body. She repeated the sequence of numbers into the control panel, the first time it didn't work. She tried once again and this time the door opened wide enough for her to see Michael lying on the deck.

Michael was just beginning to wake up when Jenny reached his side. Though Michael was extremely drowsy from the laser blast, he could still function normally.

"I'm glad to see you are okay, Michael," Jenny said.

"If you call having a hole blasted through your shoulder being alive, then thank you," Michael said with extreme sarcasm.

"You were wrong," said Jenny.

"About what?" Michael inquired while he looked over at his wounded shoulder.

"This ship may be the biggest bomb ever seen, according to you. But, it's also an ark for the new universe Romack intends to create."

"An ark?" said Michael.

"Yes, all of these black objects are holding containers for different species of creatures," Jenny paused, "at least this is what it looks like."

"So, when the ship blows up?" said Michael.

"The newly formed molecules will be spread throughout the reformed universe," Jenny completed Michael's sentence.

"I figured you were going to say something like that," said Michael before sporting a crooked smile. "Besides, I don't think I could have said it quite as technical as you did."

"I have all the knowledge of my father," explained Jenny, "well, most of it anyhow."

"It still means, this bomb needs to be stopped."

"I agree," said Jenny, "but, how can we do it without starting the chain reaction the Sontaran's want in the first place? If this ship explodes then…"

"DESTINATION REACHED…" the announcing system on the ship alerted everyone, "COUNTDOWN COMMENCING."

Michael looked around briefly until an idea come to him. It might be a long shot, but what he had planned would have to do.

"That box in the middle," Michael pointed to the Doctor's TARDIS. "Is it like the other one?"

"Yes, but, it's bigger on the inside."

"Sounds like something I would have said," Michael smirked.

"Can you detach the energy beams going to the containers?"

"If it starts the growing process of what's in the containers, blowing up the ship might kill what's inside," the protective side of Jenny began to show through. "I won't have any part of killing anything no matter what it is. My father taught me that."

"Seems like a smart man."

"You have no idea."

"Look," Michael became serious. He placed his right hand on Jenny's shoulder, "There is nothing alive in here. All you see is stored up to begin new live after a massive surge of energy meshes it all together. Basically, the explosion will start the chemical process to life."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have been gathering intelligence on this ship and the Sontaran's for a long time."

"Well, in that case. I will make my way to the TARDIS and release the beams. What are you going to do?"

Michael turned away from Jenny and began to walk back towards the corridor, "Blow up this ship."


End file.
